Club Penguin: Open Air
Club Penguin: Open Air is an upcoming action-adventure video game being developed by Disney Canada Inc. and Nintendo Software Technology and published by Disney Interactive and Nintendo for Nintendo Switch. The game is based on both the former and current massively multiplayer online games, Club Penguin and Club Penguin Island, respectively, and will be the fourth entry in the ''Club Penguin'' video game console series. Club Penguin: Open Air will be the second video game collaboration by Disney and Nintendo after the Disney-themed spin-off of the Art Academy series, Disney Art Academy. Following in-suit of Club Penguin Island, Club Penguin: Open Island is intended to depict a new third iteration of the Club Penguin universe, borrowing elements and featuring characters from its two predecessors. Gameplay Gameplay is similar to both Club Penguin and Club Penguin Island in which players explore a large open island named Club Penguin through a customizable avatar penguin. Players can explore various towns and earn coins through minigames scattered throughout the island. Players can spend coins on various gear and food for their avatars, as well as buying home models and furniture for their igloos. Unlike its predecessors due to the game's story structure, the base game does not feature online capabilities and initially purely focuses on being a single player game, making it more similar to the Nintendo DS titles, Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force and Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force: Herbert's Revenge. This was done in order for players to fully immerse themselves within the game's world and story without interruption. Another major difference in this iteration of Club Penguin is the inclusion of common enemies and bosses that roam the island. As such, the game includes its own version of a life system, though penguins do not die and just get sent back to their own igloo with their life restored instead. Players can also battle these enemies using gear they have found while exploring the island. In a later update of the game, a new mode will be added that includes online functionality. However, the new mode will only be unlocked once players have completed the main storyline. The new mode features a truncated version of the island where towns are more closer together with several of the minigames having multiplayer functionality and all of the enemies and bosses are nowhere to be found. This mode is intended to be similar to both Club Penguin and Club Penguin Island as players can explore and play together on the island online. Premise Players assume the role of an unknown penguin with no clear backstory who washed up ashore on the island of Club Penguin. They are found and awoken by Herbert P. Bear, the only polar bear on the island, and reveals to the player that he was once a menace to the island and created a vast many robots that terrorized the citizens. However while his many robots are still doing their intended functions, they have also turned on their creator himself and now intend to destroy anyone in their sight at will. Herbert fears that the robots may now be intelligent enough to create more of themselves and pleads for the player's character to help him undo his mistakes and ultimately destroy all the robots that are terrorizing Club Penguin. Cast and characters Club Penguin: Open Air is set to feature a variety of familiar characters from both Club Penguin and Club Penguin Island. With the exception for some characters, most of the characters' original voice artists will reprise their roles for this game. Category:Pages by Bowser & Jr. Category:Projects Category:Video Games Category:Club Penguin Category:Club Penguin: Open Air